Perfect
by chocokat13
Summary: Fiona and Adam desperately want a child, but how can they have one? ONESHOT.


**Well, here is the story of how Liam, Adam and Fiona's son, came to be. For Clarification, Adam and Clare are 27, Eli and Bianca are 28, Fiona and Declan are 29, Sophia is 9, and Ryan is 2. Yes, I do love knowing how old each of my characters are. x3 I hope you guys like the story! :)**

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS but Liam. xD**

Perfect

**I. **

"Are you sure about this?" Adam asked fretfully.

"Adam, we both want a child, and we both know we can't make one together," Fiona insisted, staring straight ahead at the road as she drove.

"We could always adopt," Adam suggested.

Fiona sighed. "I don't meant to sound selfish, because I know there are children in need of homes out there, but I want a child that resembles me."

"And some random stranger?"

"Would you prefer if somebody we new donated their sperm?"

Adam hesitated. "Maybe?"

Fiona gave him a quick, sharp look. "Who would you have in mind then?"

Adam opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. "Never mind."

"Who?" Fiona pressed.

"I…I was going to suggest Drew, because of genetics, but…he isn't actually related to me." Adam's cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

Fiona laughed once and then grew silent, thinking to herself. "Can I…suggest something?" Adam nodded, and she continued. "What if…we had a surrogate?"

"Fiona, we still need the…guy part," Adam said with a frown.

"I know. But…what if we could get he baby to look like both of us?" Fiona asked slowly.

"I'm not following."

"You still have the…girl parts…and Declan…he has boy parts…"

"Fiona, I'm not going to carry a child! I'm…I'm a man!" Adam stammered, voice raising in alarm.

"Oh honey, I know. That's where the surrogate comes in!"

"I don't know about this…"

"The baby will have both mine and your genetics," Fiona pointed out, though it was a bit more important to her than him. "Please, Adam?" Fiona turned her cloudy blue eyes on him.

Adam groaned. "I hate it when you use those eyes against me!" Fiona widened them a tad, and Adam groaned again. "All right! Fine! But I'm only doing it for you. Just know that I'm not comfortable with this."

Fiona beamed, turning to look at her husband quickly before averting her eyes back to the road. "Yay! I love you!"

"Yeah, I love you too," Adam grumbled, and Fiona giggled.

**II. **

"Now, do we have everybody here?" The woman at the desk named Mrs. Abbot asked, smiling in a phony way.

Fiona nodded, and squeezed Adam's hand when he squirmed in his chair uncomfortably.

He had decided to dress up as Gracie for these meetings; he didn't want to make anybody uncomfortable having to extract his…girl things…from a boy's body. Fiona had, in private, explained their situation to Mrs. Abbot to avoid questions later, and though nobody was quite comfortable with this situation, it was going to be done.

"So, what do we do now?" Declan asked, not expressing any emotions. He had agreed to do this, saying that he would do anything to make sure his sister was happy.

"We choose a surrogate mother," Mrs. Abbot said, looking around her laptop a moment before pressing a button and turning it around for them to see. "You can look through the slides and choose whomever you find suitable.

Fiona scrolled through the various slides. She stopped at one, moving her head a little bit closer to the screen. "Bianca DeSousa?" she read in disbelief.

"The girl I hit on in my sophomore year?" Adam gasped, then quieted when he saw the flustered look on Mrs. Abbot's face.

"She must need the money," Fiona murmured.

"You should pick her. It would be pretty ironic," Declan suggested.

"Yeah. Rub in her face that she should have been nicer to you," Fiona added.

"Yes. Let's choose her so she can laugh at the fact that the transgender kid that hit on her is now calling on her to be the mother of his child," Adam answered dryly.

"But she'll have no choice, if she's really in that bad of a situation," Declan pointed out.

"Come on, Adam. Just for some laughs," Fiona urged him.

"I don't find it all that funny," Adam responded.

"Well, I see her as an ideal surrogate mother so long as she isn't on drugs."

"You must have low standards, Fi," Declan chuckled.

Fiona rolled her eyes, reading through Bianca's biography. "It says that she has a job as a beautician, lives alone in an apartment building, makes twenty thousand dollars a year…oh, she does need the money."

"I'm not surprised she resorted to this," Adam muttered under his breath.

"Not every choice for a surrogate mother is in dire conditions," Mrs. Abbot pointed out, then looked away quickly when Declan looked at her.

"I just say we go with her," Fiona decided, looking between Adam and Declan.

"Hey, we're the ones donating. Shouldn't we get a say?" Declan asked.

"Nope! My idea, my choices! You guys just have to go alone with it!" Fiona chimed, grinning widely in a childish way.

"That seems unfair," Adam muttered, but otherwise didn't protest.

"So Miss DeSousa it is then?" Mrs. Abbot clarified as Fiona turned the laptop back around to her.

"Yes. Bianca DeSousa."

**III.**

"Hell. No."

"Miss DeSousa, I would like you to meet who you will be surrogating for - Mr. Declan Coyne, Mrs. Fiona Torres, and…and Mr. Adam Torres," Mrs. Abbot struggled to classify Adam dressed as Gracie.

"I know who he is," Bianca retorted sourly, indicating Adam. "You still make an ugly girl, Torres."

"Why don't you shut your face Bianca and be glad we're going to pay you?" Fiona rebuked her.

"I can't believe you married him," Bianca said dryly. "I mean, _her. _I didn't know you played for that team."

"Why can't you let go of a grudge, Bianca? It's been _twelve _years. Let it go."

Bianca sneered at Fiona but didn't respond.

"Anyway," Mrs. Abbot said sharply, "we just need Bianca's signature on these forms and we'll be all set."

Bianca eyed the forms Mrs. Abbot held out to her. She inhaled sharply, then glared up at Fiona. "And I won't get any phone calls or update about the kid? All I have to do is carry this baby and once it's out this is never spoken of again?"

Fiona nodded. "Trust me. This baby is not, at all, yours. You just have to be the pregnant one."

Bianca scowled at the word _pregnant_, but then snatched the forms, leaning over to place them on a desk and scribbling her signature wherever necessary. When she had finished, she shoved them back into Mrs. Abbot's hands. "Will we be doing the procedure now?"

"If…if everybody is ready for it," Mrs. Abbot struggled to say, folding the forms up and placing them delicately on her desk.

"We are. Let's please just get this over with," Adam said weakly, looking down at his feet and wishing he could tear off the heels Fiona had lent him.

"All right then. Miss DeSousa, you will stay and wait here with Mrs. Torres. Mr. Coyne…Mr. Torres, you will be taken to separate rooms to extract what we need."

They nodded, and Adam and Declan followed Mrs. Abbot out of her office. Fiona sat down in one of the stiff lounging chairs while Bianca just leaned against a wall and closed her eyes, waiting.

**IV. **

"Do you think we should have asked Clare if Bianca could come with us?"

Adam sighed, staring at his reflection in the mirror as he fixed his tie, Fiona lounging in her robe on their bed. "I don't even see a point in her going. Why do you want her to go?"

"I'm not sure," Fiona frowned.

Adam turned back around to look at his wife. "Shouldn't you be getting ready? Girls are usually the ones getting ready hours before a special occasion." Adam blushed, realizing what he was implying.

"You stereotype too often," Fiona pointed out, yawning and slowly getting up off of their bed.

"You're acting like you're the pregnant one, minus the giant stomach," Adam joked.

"Speaking of which, I showed you the latest photo Bianca sent me right? I swear, her stomach has gotten bigger still. And to think we only have to wait another month and then we'll have our baby." Fiona's eyes glowed in excitement.

Adam took Fiona's hand, pulling her close to him and slowly swaying with her as if they were dancing. He kissed her cheek, then smiled at her.

"Are we practicing for tonight?" Fiona teased.

Adam shrugged as they continued to sway.

"Don't you think you should wear something dressier? You are the best man," Fiona pointed out.

"No because Eli will probably dress down, and if I dress up better than him on his wedding day, he'll probably kill me."

"Mm. I'm still mad at Clare that I'm not maid of honor," Fiona pouted.

"Hey, _somebody_ had to take care of Ryan during the ceremony."

"Maybe I shouldn't have stressed how much I wanted a child, or I wouldn't be stuck babysitting one."

"You sound like you're going to make a lovely mother," Adam murmured with a roll of his eyes. He dropped his hands back to his side. "Now come on, get ready! The ring bear's caretaker needs to look her best!"

**V.**

"Can we try to keep the champagne as far away from Fiona as possible?" Adam asked loudly, then laughing at the disgruntled expression on his wife's face.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" she huffed, and Clare stifled a laugh.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?" Eli whispered to Clare, brushing her hair away from her ear.

"Only a million times," Clare teased, turning her head and looking at her new spouse.

Fiona picked up her wine glass and a spoon, then proceeded to tap the spoon against the side of the glass. "Kiss!" she started to chant. Everybody at the head table picked up their glasses and followed Fiona's lead, and soon the room was filled with choruses of, "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Clare's cheeks flushed pink, and Eli rolled his eyes but leaned in to press his lips gently against Clare's.

"Ew!" a single squeal sounded from below at one of the guest tables.

Adam laughed when he saw Sophia's disgusted face from where she was sitting with CeCe, Bullfrog, Randall, and Helen.

Suddenly, Fiona felt her chair seem to vibrate. She reached down for her purse, pulling out her buzzing phone. Glancing around, she slipped away from the reception and out into an empty hallway. "Hello?" she answered.

"Fiona. It's…Bianca," a voice crackled.

Fiona frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I - I think I'm going into labor. Just wanted to let you know before I called for an ambulance," Bianca told her.

Fiona felt panic bubble up inside her chest. "Okay, don't worry. Me and Adam will meet you at the hospital. We'll get there as soon as we can."

"Yeah, okay. And Fiona?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry that I was so hostile about this. And I'm sorry I hurt Adam."

"It's fine now, Bianca. Just call that ambulance."

"All right. Bye."

**VI.**

Adam paced anxiously around the waiting room, and Fiona watched her husband.

"Can you stop? You're making nervous. Sit down and calm down," Fiona snapped at her husband, rubbing her temples.

"Don't get all fussy at me!"

"It's been twenty. Six. _Hours. _I'm exhausted!"

"But you're not the one in labor, are you?"

"Would you like to go check on Bianca?"

"She instructed us not to go into that room."

"Well, it's our baby! We'll do whatever the hell we please."

"Hey!" a voice called out to them, and they looked up. Declan stood before them, panting and holding a tray of coffee and a paper bag full of food. "I take it the baby's not here yet?"

Fiona shook her head as Adam snatched a cup of coffee from Declan, taking huge gulps.

Declan sighed and sat down next to his sister. "Donut?" he asked, handing the bag out to her. She took it, riffling through the bag and then popping a donut hole into her mouth.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom. Come get me if…you know," Adam instructed Declan, dropping his empty coffee cup in the garbage before heading to the bathroom.

"Fi?" Declan asked softly.

His sister looked at him, swallowing. "What?"

"You never clarified…Am I supposed to consider myself this baby's uncle?"

"Of course. I'm the mother, you're my brother. You will be his uncle."

"Well yes, but I mean…I'm technically the biological father, and Adam is his biological mother. Would this make...would that make…you and Adam adoptive parents…?"

Fiona opened her mouth, thinking about what she was going to say. "No," she replied firmly. "No. He will see Adam and I as his true parents."

Declan nodded wearily. "This'll be a hell of a lot to explain to the kid when he's older," he chuckled.

"Tell me about it. 'Oh honey, by the way, your father is technically a girl and is actually your mother, and your Uncle Declan is technically your father, and therefore I'm really your aunt and not your mother.' That will be a fun conversation."

"Excuse? Mr. and Mrs. Torres?" a young nurse's soft voice called to them.

"Oh, I'm not her husband," Declan said quickly.

The nurse nodded, looking at only Fiona now. "We're ready for you." She smiled, and Fiona felt her heart race. She stood up, looking back at Declan. "Get Adam," she mouthed, but he was already doing so.

Fiona impatiently followed the nurse to Bianca's room, scooting past the nurse as soon as she opened the door.

Bianca lay on the hospital bed with her eyes closed, head tilted back the pillow so that her head faced the ceiling. A baby's cries were echoing around the room, and Fiona's breath caught in her throat when she heard them.

Bianca opened her eyes to slits when Fiona touched her hand, not saying anything.

"It's a boy," one of the nurses announced as she turned around, the baby in her arms and wrapped up in a blanket. She walked slowly over to them, handing the baby slightly out for Bianca to take, but Bianca shook her head. "He's not mine. He's hers."

The nurse frowned and turned to Fiona, who carefully took the baby, eyes wide.

"Hello there," Fiona cooed as the baby yawned, eyes shut tightly.

The door suddenly burst open, and Adam quickly made his way over to his wife, hair sticking up randomly in places. "This is him?" he whispered.

Fiona nodded, passing the baby over to her husband. "Hi," Adam whispered. "I'm your…I'm your daddy."

Adam could feel the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He didn't think it was possible for him to have a child; heck, he considered himself lucky to even have Fiona.

He knew Eli felt the same way; they had occasionally discussed where they saw themselves when they were in high school. Neither of them thought their high school girlfriends would be their wives nor did they see themselves with children. Adam especially.

Fiona expected an eye roll and snarky comment from Bianca, but she remained silent as she watched Adam with the baby. "Do I get to go home tomorrow?" Bianca asked quietly.

"I believe so. You aren't need anymore," Fiona informed her. "You will also be paid tomorrow."

"I don't…I don't think I want the money anymore."

Fiona looked at her incredulously. "But Bianca…you need it."

"I brought a miracle into this world," she whispered. "There's no price on those."

"Well, then I will donate money to you," Fiona insisted, feeling a sudden closeness with Bianca. "You don't understand how much me and Adam appreciate what you did."

Bianca sighed wearily, closing her eyes again. "What are you going to name him?"

"We decided on Liam awhile ago," Fiona told her. "It just sounded right."

Bianca nodded a little. "You know…I might call every so often, just to see how he's doing. I mean, I gave birth to the kid. I would like to know that he's healthy and all so I don't have to worry that I might have tainted him."

Fiona laughed a little. "I am absolutely fine with that. You can even visit, if you want to."

Bianca opened her eyes, fixing them on Fiona. "Really?"

"Of course. We owe it to you." Fiona paused. "Thank you. So much."

Bianca shook her head. "No problem."

Declan entered the room then, looking between the few. "Hey, mind if I get a few pictures?"

"Why not? It's not like I'm sweaty or my hair is a mess or anything," Bianca grumbled, causing Fiona to laugh.

"Here," Adam murmured, and gently passed Liam into Bianca's arms. Bianca's eyes widened at their trust in her, and she looked up at them anxiously to make sure this was all right.

"You are apart of him," Adam whispered.

Bianca looked back down at Liam, softly caressing the top of his head. She kissed the baby's forehead, then looked up at Declan with the camera, forcing a smile onto her face and trying to hide the tears welling in her eyes.

"Just take the damn picture," she said through her teeth, and Fiona and Adam laughed.

Declan took the picture quickly, capturing the perfect picture for the perfect moment.

**Author's Note: Now I feel the need to write a story about Eli and Clare's wedding, but I probably won't. I would most likely end up with a lot of writer's block and then end up with some crappy one-shot. xD Haha, review, please! :)**


End file.
